Pond of Souls
Overview The is where you sacrifice Kung Fu Pets of particular elements or species in exchange for soul dust and soul Stones. Note: Sacrifice does mean you will lose your pet completely. Be sure to summon many extras that you don't mind disposing of. If you attempt to sacrifice a rare pet, the game will warn you. Keep in mind you CAN sacrifice Limited pets, so beware. How to use Every 14 hours, you will be given 3 elements. These elements are the pets you must sacrifice in order to get 500 of a random Soul dust (either Bravery, Knowledge, or Unity). You also get a random amount of Soul Dust within a range based on your Kung Fu Pet's level and Training level. On the 4th use of the Pond of souls, you will be prompted to sacrifice 3 specific pets at level 10 or higher in order to get up to 3 Soul stones. The type is random but corresponds to the number of stones you'll get, as the rarer the stone, the less you get. When you open the pond, you will have 1 to 2 and a half days to sacrifice the pets (depending on the number and the level of the pond). You can use gems to open the pond faster. You can tap the skip button to re-roll the elements or pets required. It will reset the timer, but not the tier and you WILL lose any pets you sacrificed (since you already got the dust). On the 4th use, pressing the skip button will reset the pond to tier 1. Soul Stones Soul Stones are rare items that can be crafted from their respective soul dust and are used to upgrade Habitats beyond level 2 and summon extremely rare pets. They are difficult to collect but there are ways to more or less acquire specific kinds of stones. Bravery Stone Cost: 500 and 450,000 :How to acquire: :*Sacrifice pets that give . :*Randomly from the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Pond Cycles Lotus. (500 ) :*Randomly on the 4th Pond Cycle (Gives 3 directly) :*Randomly on certain Daily Reward days (if they're displayed) :*Randomly from Detective Missions Knowledge Stone Cost: 750 and 750,000 :How to acquire: :*Sacrifice pets that give . :*Randomly from the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Pond Cycles Lotus. (500 ) :*Randomly on the 4th Pond Cycle (Gives 2 directly) :*Randomly on certain Daily Reward days (if they're displayed) :*Randomly from Detective Missions Unity Stone Cost: 1,000 and 1,500,000 :How to acquire: :*Sacrifice pets that give . :*Randomly from the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Pond Cycles Lotus. (500 ) :*Randomly on the 4th Pond Cycle (Gives 1 directly) :*Randomly on certain Daily Reward days (if they're displayed) :*Randomly from Detective Missions Shadow Stone Cost: 1,000 and 2,500,000 :How to acquire: :*Sacrifice pets that give (all Dark pets). :*Defeat Invaders (gives 30 randomly) :*Randomly from the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Pond Cycles Lotus. (500 ) :*Randomly on the 4th Pond Cycle (Gives 1 directly) Mystic Stone Cost: 1,000 and 5,000,000 :How to acquire: :*Sacrifice pets that give (Laser Chameleon or Aurora Peacock or others listed in the Kung Fu Pet Dust Chart). :*Sacrifice pets to a friend's Pond. :*Randomly from friend's gift boxes. :*Randomly from the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Pond Cycles Lotus. (500 ) :*Randomly on the 4th Pond Cycle (Gives 1 directly) Soul Stone Offer Exclusive Pets The following is the list: *Odile Black Swan (Requires: 7 , 2 , 1 ) *Snowstorm Yeti (Requires: 10 , 8 , 4 ) *Captain Whale (Requires: 40 , 20 , 20 ) *Tyrant Dragon (Requires: 30 , 15 , 10 ) *Infinite Phoenix (Requires: 90 , 50 , 20 ) *Taichi (Requires: 50 , 30 , 15 ) Former Limited Pets During the 1.3.0 update, some Limited Kung Fu PetsExcluding Witch Elephant who originally not Limited but permanent non-summonable Kung Fu Pet. became permanent Kung Fu Pets, but can only be exchanged for Soul Stones. The following is the list: *Crystal Kong (Requires: 20 , 5 ) *Frankenstein Teddy Bear (Requires: 20 , 4 , 2 ) *Bodyguard Flying Squirrel (Requires: 15 , 15 , 10 ) *Witch Elephant (Requires: 8 , 2 ) *Knife Hamster (Requires: 25 , 4 ) *Fury Tyrannosaurus (Requires: 35 , 4 ) *Giant Axe Bear (Requires: 40 , 30 , 3 ) *Dark Sorcerer Turtle (Requires: 30 , 5 , 4 ) *Dark Sorceress Fox (Requires: 15 , 6 , 2 ) *Millionaire Penguin (Requires: 25 , 20 , 8 ) *Cupid Cat (Requires: 40 , 40 , 9 ) ---- Kung Fu Pet Dust Chart Note: The Dust amount should be the max dust range that a Kung Fu Pet gives at mentioned Level and Training. Pond of Souls/Lv.20, 16 Training Pond of Souls/Lv.30, 31 Training Category:Needs Image(s) with Transparent Background Category:Needs Images